


Nyx Ulric Drabbles #1

by RowanKayWho



Series: FFXV Drabbles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hair Braiding, Holding Hands, Hugs, Kissing, Minor Injuries, Nail Polish, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanKayWho/pseuds/RowanKayWho
Summary: A collection of fluffy drabbles for Nyx Ulric featuring my OC, Rowan, I wrote back in May 2019 using prompts created by uhmmmsweetie on Tumblr.
Relationships: Nyx Ulric/Original Female Character(s)
Series: FFXV Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Kiss on the Back of the Neck

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first ever time posting my writing to any platform, although some of the pieces were written a while ago. My work is not beta-read, so please be nice about any mistake I made! Comments and kudos are appreciated, however, if you have nothing nice to say about my work, please don't say anything.
> 
> Please do not repost my work on any other platform. If you happen to see my work anywhere else, it is not me so let me know! I'm not sure if I'm actually supposed to say this, but I don't own these characters except for Rowan.

It had been a long day at work, made even longer from her inability to see Nyx at all despite being in the Kingsglaive alongside him. It didn’t matter that she was more of a black mage and he was more of a swordsman because everyone trained together to work more effectively as a team. They should've seen each other at least once, but they didn't and she missed him.

The changeroom had been empty by the time she dragged herself there to get changed, followed shortly by Crowe. Despite her fatigue, she quickly changed out of her uniform into a tank top and black jeans, eager to see Nyx. Outside of the men's changeroom, they waited for Libertus and Nyx to join them. It was tradition by now that they went out for semi-Galahdian cuisine after a long day's work. Initially Rowan was skeptical about going out to eat nightly, but she quickly grew to love it. 

Eventually, the girls fell into a quiet conversation about their plans for their day off tomorrow, but it was cut short by a gasp leaving her lips. Her hand flew to the back of her neck where a pair of dry, yet somehow soft, and cold lips pressed against her skin. She immediately felt the tips of her fingers brush up against the perpetrator's stubble and knew it was Nyx. How she didn’t feel his hand gently push her ponytail out of the way so he could press a gently kiss to the back of her neck, she’d never know.

She shivered slightly when he smiled against her neck, his stubble scratching her. His hands were now on her waist and he gently pulled her, so they were pressed up against each other. He moved his mouth up to her ear and whispered. “Miss me?”

A small smile graced her lips and she nodded ever so slightly, eyes closed now from the feelings of relaxation and content that filled her body. She breathed out an answer, “Of course.”

Rowan turned around so she could face him and put her arms around his neck, careful not to get her fingers stuck in his hair. They shared a soft, barely chaste kiss that would have gone on for longer if the sound forced coughing didn’t interrupt them. She pulled away from him with a groan and faced their friends. Libertus, the source of the coughing, had his eyebrows raised at their antics while Crowe just shook her head.

“We gonna go, or what? I’m starving.” Libertus spoke as he began to lead them out of the building and to their daily dinner spot. Crowe jogged to walk behind him, turning back every so often to make sure Nyx and Rowan were following. Sure enough, they were walking hand in hand behind them.


	2. Distracted Hand Games

Calmness rushed over her as she laid on the bed with Nyx in their shared apartment. She was sprawled over his bare chest, her back pressed against his rib cage, while his hands rested on her loose tank top. He idly played with the hem of her shirt, rolling the soft fabric between his fingers, as he watched the television.

Rowan, on the other hand, couldn’t focus on it no matter how hard she tried. It wasn’t necessarily a boring show, far from it actually. She just wasn’t in the mood to watch it. So, she opted to watch Nyx instead. She tilted her head up ever so slightly to stare at his face, then began tracing every line and tattoo on his face up the left side from his chin to the tattoo on his cheekbone, then to his eyes and the tattoo just under his right eye before going back to his chin. 

Nyx didn’t notice, or pretended not to at least, and kept his gaze on the television. Eventually he got bored of playing with her shirt and moved his hands up to her rib cage where he rested his large, calloused ones over top of her smaller, soft ones. No matter how many battles they fought or how much magic she use, her hands always remained soft. It was as if she had never worked a day in her life.

The change in his position, no matter how miniscule, caused Rowan to smile. His hands were warm and shared the warmth with hers, which were always cold to the touch. To her surprise, he didn’t comment on it or flinch when he felt them. He was probably used to it by now with how she always pressed them to the back of his neck or under his shirt when they hugged.

Nyx finally got bored of the show and turned his attention to Rowan who, ironically enough, just began watching the television. He looked down at her and took in her peaceful expression. He wished she could wear it all the time, but that wasn’t a luxury they could afford with their jobs.

His hands slightly, so his fingers rested on top of hers, and waited to see if she reacted. She didn’t and he began to play with her fingers. He ran his fingers over hers and lifted them up slightly before resting them neatly on her rib cage again. Then, he gently began to draw shapes onto the back of her hand. He started with circles but moved onto hearts and spelling their names until she finally met his gaze. His stormy blue eyes looked into her bright green ones. Neither of them moved, but Rowan eventually broke the silence.

“Having fun?” She asked in a soft voice, an amused grin on her face.

“Yeah, I am actually.” He replied in a mock defensive tone paired with a shit-eating grin on his face. “It’s a game in case you didn’t know. I was spelling words to see if you could guess them.”

She played along, even though she knew he was bullshitting her. “Let’s play then.”

Nyx carefully took her hand in his and instructed her to close her eyes. When she complied, instead of tracing letters onto the back of her hand, he carefully brought it up to his mouth. But before she could question him, he licked the palm of her hand. Her eyes shot open and she squealed in protest. The moment he released her hand, a satisfied smirk on his face, she wiped it on his bare chest.

“You’re so gross.” She laughed, moving to wipe her hand on his face.

“You love me.” He answered cheekily when her hand stopped rubbing against his face and rested gently on his cheek.

“I do,” she whispered before gently kissing him.


	3. Lazy Hand Holding

The battle went horribly. There were fire and daemons everywhere. A retreat had been called by Drautos a mere half hour into the fight, yet some of the Glaives still didn’t make it out alive. Rowan just prayed Nyx did.

The mages, including Rowan, had been ordered to follow behind all the swordsmen. They provided cover while the front line ran forward to attack head on. It was a good strategy, but they were vastly outnumbered and fighting daemons much larger than any of them were. Once a behemoth joined the fray and began to charge right into the Glaives, everyone scattered and became separated from one another. Nyx and Rowan hadn’t seen each other since before the front line charged into battle. She hoped his confident smirk wouldn’t be the last thing she saw of him.

As she searched the entire Kingsglaive for a sign of him, Libertus found her and told her the news. Her hand flew to her mouth in surprise before sprinting to the infirmary. She only slowed when the entered the doors, careful not to disturb anyone. It was eerily quiet. No medics were walking around, and no one was talking -- it was completely silent. The only sound that could now be heard was her footsteps as she searched for Nyx.

He was lying unconscious in the last bed she checked. Silently, she carried a chair over to his bedside and sat down. Gently as to not wake him, she grabbed his hand and just held it on the bed. Minutes turned into hours and, before she knew it, she fell asleep. Her grip on his hand loosened, but her hands remained on top of his.

Nyx woke up in the middle of the night and almost moved his arms to stretch when he felt a weight on his left hand. He slowly looked to see what it was and was pleasantly surprised to see Rowan, asleep with her face pressed into the comforter of the bed. He carefully moved his hand out from under hers and placed it on top of her left hand, lazily holding it. He didn’t want to wake her, so he fell back asleep.

In the morning, they both awoke at roughly the same time. Rowan raised her head and cracked her neck before realizing Nyx was now holding her hands. She quickly stared at his face, searching for injuries. He was already staring at her with a soft, yet amused, smile on his face.

“Oh, thank Six...” She whispered, softly pressing a kiss to his hand.

“I fell asleep waiting for you to come, y’know. I figured you were out of your mind worrying about me that you forgot to check the infirmary, so I sent Libertus to find you.” He chuckled quietly. “Guess he did a pretty shitty job.”

“Guess so...” She smiled at him, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. Her next question came out as a whisper. “What happened out there?”

“The behemoth. I was saving Pelna’s ass but took a pretty hard hit from it. It slashed my torso up.” He lowered the blanket and lifted his shirt a but to show her his injury, still holding her hand with his left hand. “It’ll make a badass scar, though.”

She shook her head but looked relieved it wasn’t too serious. “How many does Pelna owe you now?”

“Not nearly as many as Libertus.” He answered with a smirk on his face, making Rowan chuckle.

She looked around for a medic before turning back to him. “When can you come home?”

“As soon as the medics come in to give me the clear, I guess. It is only,” he peered at the clock hanging on the wall, “five in the morning.”

Rowan hummed and smiled cheekily, “I could probably fit it into my schedule to wait for you to be released and even take you home after.”

“Please don’t let me keep you from your schedule.” He said sarcastically, holding her hand tighter. “Seriously though, that’d be great.”

Nyx leaned over and quickly kissed her, laying back down as fast as he sat up. He winced slightly making Rowan raise her eyebrows at him. “Hurt to move?”

He begrudgingly nodded and mumbled a response. “Worth it, though.”


	4. Braiding/Brushing/Toying with Hair

“Nyx...” Rowan said, looking up at him.

He looked down at her from his seat on the couch. “Yeah, princess?”

“Can you braid my hair?” She hesitantly asked, unsure what he’d say. She knew his braids were a Galahdian tradition, so she hoped her asking wouldn’t be seen as offensive in any way.

He smiled at her. “Of course. Just turn a little to the left so I can reach all of your hair.”

She turned to the left a bit and Nyx started. He began by gently running his fingers through her hair instead of brushing the knots out with a brush. She closed her eyes at the relaxing sensation, but, seconds later, they shot open when he started braiding.

“Try not to rip my hair out in the process.” She teased.

He chuckled in response and continued braiding, a touch gentler this time. Admittedly, he was surprised at how well it was turning out. Instead of a normal braid, he was doing what was known as a Tenebrae braid. You start off with small strands and gradually grabbed more hair as you went. The product looked more elegant than a normal braid, especially when using all the person’s hair instead of making individual braids.

“How’s it looking?” She asked excitedly. Rowan knew she’d love it no matter what, but she hoped it turned out well.

Nyx only hummed in response, taking his job very seriously. He was happy she loved his braids and knew she wanted to match him, so he felt obligated to make sure he delivered. The only thing was, it required all his concentration because it wasn’t a standard braid like he did in his own hair. It had been twelve years since he did a Tenebrae braid, having only done them to his sister Selena. Secretly, this was another reason he wanted them to turn out so well.

After fifteen minutes, Nyx took the hair tie from Rowan and put it on the end of the braid as tight as possible. She turned to look at his, eyebrows raised as if to ask if it looked good. In response, he waved his hands theatrically and said, “Ta da!”

“Does ta da--” She mimicked him. “-- mean they look good?”

“They look great. Go see for yourself.” He replied, following her to their shared bathroom.

“Nyx... it’s lovely...” Rowan stared in awe of it. She had never seen anything like it. 

“It’s called a Tenebrae braid. They’re not too common in Lucis.” He trailed off. This reminded him heavily of Selena. Rowan and her would’ve gotten along so well. They would’ve been best friends. His expression became more solemn, but there was a ghost of a smile of his face. “I always used to do them for my sister. And now, in honour of her memory, I can continue to do them for you. If that’s alright?”

Rowan blinked away her tears and placed her hands on Nyx’s face. She spoke in a soft voice. “Of course it is. I feel honoured that I can help you keep her memory alive through this. Whenever you want to, just let me know. I’ll always be a willing participant.”

Nyx smiled appreciatively at her while she wiped away his tears. He moved her hands from his face to his shoulders and placed his on her hips. As thanks, not that he needed a reason, he kissed her gently.

“Thank you...” He said after in a quiet voice, resting his forehead against hers.

“Anytime.”


	5. Long, Exhausted Hug from Behind

“Shit...” Rowan hissed, trying to walk normally. 

A couple of new Glaives had been practicing warping atop the tower she was passing while carrying three heavy boxes meant for Drautos. She was halfway through the courtyard when she heard a strangled scream. Her head whipped to the side instinctively and she began sprinting with the boxes in hand. Even though she dropped them as she ran, the weight had caused a strain in her muscles. She thought nothing of it until after she warped and successfully saved the Glaive and was walking with the boxes in hand once again. Her left thigh had sharp pains in it every time she took a step. Unfortunately, she knew what that meant: she stretched her quadricep.

Despite her new injury, she had still carried the three boxes to Drautos’ office before turning around to head to the infirmary to get her thigh wrapped. Unbeknownst to her, Crowe and Libertus saw her and reported their ‘findings’ to Nyx, who didn't hesitate to rushed after her. 

Rowan was standing near the door of the infirmary, undoubtedly waiting for a free medic, when the three of them arrived. Immediately Nyx, who was a little tired from running here, gave her a hug from behind. She tensed but leaned into his arms once she felt his stubble against her cheek. Awkwardly, Libertus walked around them to face Rowan with Crowe, who was laughing at him, following behind.

“What happened to you?” Libertus spoke up first. Everyone turned to look at Rowan expectantly.

“Something stupid.” She muttered, only elaborating once Nyx nudged her. “I sprinted while carrying three heavy boxes to warp and save a new Glaive from falling to their death.”

“That’s not stupid. Stupid would be you face planting and spraining your ankle.” Crowe said, frowning slightly. “Do you know what’s wrong?”

“Probably a stretched quad.” Rowan shrugged as best as she could from within Nyx’s embrace. He didn’t appear to be moving anytime soon.

Just as the four of them fell into a conversation, a medic came. He confirmed she stretched her quadricep and wrapped it in bandage on the spot because of his unwillingness to argue with Nyx to get him to release Rowan from his grasp. When they left the infirmary to head back to the training room, they remained in this position.

Before he let go to train with Libertus, Nyx whispered, “Continue this later?”

She uncharacteristically giggled from the feeling of his hot breath on her ear but managed to mumble a “yes” before she went to train Crowe in dodging by launching fire balls at her from her seat on the bench.


	6. Head on Shoulder

It was another late night, but at least it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. Rowan couldn’t fall asleep initially and, the moment she did, Nyx accidentally woke her when he shot up. It was another nightmare. No, another memory. The memories that haunted them at night served as reminders to do better, or as reminders that they’d never be good enough. 

As Nyx ran his hands over his face, Rowan slowly sat up beside him. Wordlessly, she rested her head on his shoulder as a sign of solidarity. She understood. Even though most of her memories involved people she didn’t know prior to that day, it still had the same effect as Nyx seeing his sister, Selena, at night. 

Once he calmed down, he rested his head atop hers and he placed an arm over her shoulders. They never talked about the things that plagued their minds at night. Why would they? No matter how much they pleaded for the dead to come back or for the memories to stop, nothing changed.

And so, after sitting awake for nearly an hour, they both laid back down to try and fall back asleep for the night. Rowan curled into Nyx, wrapping her arms around his waist, and he placed an arm securely around her shoulders and pulled her head onto his bare chest. It was going to be okay.


	7. Brushing Fingers/Lips Over Knuckles

“Do we really have to attend?” Rowan groaned for the umpteenth time.

“Yes, we do. The gala tonight is being held in our honour.” Nyx reiterated with a dramatic eye roll.

The gala was to celebrate the good work the Glaive had done in pushing back against the Empire in various Lucian territories. Everyone was happy to be appreciated and recognized for their work for once, but not everyone was keen on the idea of dressing up to attend a gala held by the King in the Citadel. None of the Glaives could even get out of it by claiming to have patrol duty as it was delegated to members of the Crownsguard for the day and, to make matters worse for some, attendance was practically mandatory as Drautos promised to punish anyone who skipped out on it.

Rowan was one such Glaive that didn’t want to dress up, or even attend, but she complied to avoid Drautos’ wrath. She eventually decided on a black dress that had a V-neck and was longer in the back than the front. She paired it with the only pair of heels she owned, which were luckily black as well. Crowe helped her straighten her hair, but she refused any makeup. If this event was to honour the Glaive, there was no way she was going to cover up any of her scars. In a way, she was proud of them. They showed everyone she survived and, when she died, they would be proof she fought her hardest.

Nyx, on the other hand, was excited to go to the gala. Not only was it a day off, he got to spend it with Rowan and see her dressed up. In addition, he didn’t care too much about dressing up in slacks, a dress shirt, and a blazer unlike the others, including Libertus, who felt like somebody else. Regardless, Libertus put on a tie and sucked it up.

Crowe, Libertus, Nyx, and Rowan left their apartment complex together. A car sent from the Citadel picked the four of them up, much to their relief. It would have been weird for the four of them to walk there all the way from Nyx’s place.

“This is still so stupid.” Rowan threw her head back into the seat, grumbling incoherently under her breath.

Crowe slapped her shoulder. “Complaining won’t do anything, all you can do now is enjoy yourself.”

***

Rowan was not enjoying herself. The gala was halfway over and she was hiding in one of the ballroom’s four corners. So far, none of her fellow Glaives had found her and no one had tried to make conversation with her. She was winning.

Her grin quickly left when she saw Nyx approaching her with a quarter of the gala left. She tried to outmaneuver him, skirting the outside of several large groups, but he caught her with ease. Nyx grabbed her hand gently and brushed a kiss over her knuckles in what was supposed to be a romantic gesture. Rowan only scoffed at him and crossed her arms in defiance.

“Dance with me?” He asked, placing his hands on her waist.

“No,” she turned her head away from him and pouted.

He pecked the corner of her lips. “Please?”

She gave in and looked at him, lazily throwing her arms around his neck. He danced them to the center of the ballroom where the Glaives cheered at Rowan’s appearance. At one point, Drautos thought she bailed and started coming up with punishments. He was relieved he didn’t have to -- not that he’d admit it.

Nyx and Rowan continued to slow dance until the end of the gala. She wouldn’t admit it, but she enjoyed spending some quality time with Nyx, even if it was just a way of preventing her from escaping the gala.


	8. Painting Each Other's Nails

“Can I try?” Nyx asked, pointing vaguely towards the small bottle in Rowan’s left hand.

She looked taken aback, but quickly smiled. “Have you ever done this before?”

He shook his head with a faraway look in his eyes and a small, barely noticeable smile on his face. “No, but I've seen Selena do it a few times.”

“Alright... only if I can do yours,” she said as she stuck out her right hand for him to shake.

He complied, silently agreeing to her terms. Nyx eagerly took the bottle out of her hand and opened it. Curious, he smelled it and immediately recoiled. “It smells like shit.”

“You get used to it.” She shrugged. Holding out her left hand for him to start with. Gently, he grabbed it and put it on his thigh. He began painting the crimson onto her left pinkie finger. Carefully, he spread the colour over her nail without getting any on the surrounding skin.

After he finished, he looked up at her. “Am I doing good?”

“Yeah, you are.” Rowan smiled at him brightly and leaned back further into the couch. She closed her eyes and let him work. But Nyx finished quicker than she anticipated and now it was her turn.

They switched positions and Rowan grabbed the bottle. Before unscrewing the lid, she looked up at him. “Do you want the same colour?”

“Yeah, we’re gonna twin.” Nyx said with a serious look on his face. He truly did mean that and wanted to match her. Rowan was touched by this and pecked his cheek before painting his nails.

It didn’t take her as long as it took Nyx. He was extremely careful while she did it effortlessly. Regardless of the time it took, their nails were done in crimson and little paint was on the surrounding skin.

The next day, Nyx entered the training room as he did every day. As he sparred with Libertus, however, plenty of their fellow Glaives were staring and shaking their heads in disbelief. Finally, Libertus had enough.

“What’re you all staring at?” He shouted, narrowing his eyes at Tredd.

With a chuckle, Tredd gestured at Nyx’s hands. Simultaneously, Libertus and Nyx peered at the latter’s hands. Libertus’ eyebrows shot up and he, like the others, stared at Nyx.

Nyx only smirked in response. “What? Never seen a guy man enough to wear nail polish before?”


End file.
